


Home

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's where the heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be damn it.

It was funny the things that made you realize what was important. One minute he was happily reading the newspaper, eating his morning cereal and drinking tea, the radio playing softly in the background. The next he was booking a seat on a plane, tears in his eyes, desperately trying to get to Hawaii as quickly as possible.

What had precipitated his sudden desire to flee his homeland? A song. One lousy little song that had wrapped itself around his heart and squeezed it painfully.

When they were apart his heart always ached. He was missing his other half. They were like a jigsaw. Both pieces were pretty good on their own, but would never be complete without the other.

It was the nature of their profession that they couldn’t be together all the time, and, logically it was more sensible for him to be the one to travel. After all he was the one doing movies, not a weekly show.

Moving thru to his bedroom he pulled his suitcase from under the bed. He’d packed two weeks ago, on a miserable night as they had spoken on the phone. He had needed to feel that he was going to see the love of his heart, even if he was just trying to distract himself.

A ghost of a smile played across his lips as he stopped at his computer. Sitting in front of it, he filtered through some search engines and found the file he was looking for. Downloading it quickly he attached it to an email that contained just three words. “I’m going home.” And sent it on its way across the world.

He smiled as he collected up the necessary documentation he would need and carried his suitcase out to the curb to wait for a cab he had called.

Less than three hours after he had left his half eaten cereal on his kitchen table he was on a plane bound for London and a connecting flight to LA and then his destination. Hawaii.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Dom was restless. Even for him. Long after the sun had set and the waters had turned to black satin, glistening with sparkling moonbeams and starlight, he had turned his lights on and grabbed at his surfboard.

Needing the connection that was the biggest part of his restlessness, he slipped into the wetsuit that Billy had given him last Christmas and spent hours surfing in the darkness. Letting the water wash over his body willing it to wash away the desperate longing that burned through him.

By the time he stood his surfboard beside the lanai and wandered into his bathroom he knew it was a lost cause. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table he saw it was after one am. He sighed dramatically. The time didn’t matter he wasn’t sleeping worth a damn anyways.

He pressed his hands flat against the stark white tiles of the shower enclosure and cried. The shower was the only place he allowed himself this small piece of self pity. After all, if he couldn’t see the tears he was being strong right. The sound of his heart breaking sobs filled the bathroom as he stood under the pulsing water.

Stepping out of the shower, as the water grew cold, he absently patted the water from his skin. Walking naked through his house, he sat in front of his computer and checked his various instant messenger programs, looking for his Billy. His hopeful smile turned to a disappointed frown when he realized he’d been surfing at Billy’s normal log on time.

Checking his mailbox he almost clapped gleefully to see an email from Billy. Knowing that one of Billy’s long rambling daily ritual emails would make it easier to face his empty bed he clicked on it. He loved those emails almost as much as he loved Billy. Long rambling notes that told him everything that happened in Billy’s day. Dom often read pieces of them then closed his eyes, picturing the vivid scenes Billy had painted inside his head. If Dom’s own day had been long or tiring or the distance between them seemed insurmountable, reading one of Bill’s emails was the only way he could sleep at all.

Opening the mail, his brows furrowed tightly. Three words?! Billy’s emails had never been less than three paragraphs so he was instantly confused.

“I’m going home?” he read aloud. The words jumped off the screen at him as he read them. “What the?” he questioned.

“You’re at home you silly git.” He mumbled confused and disappointed.

Clicking on the attachment, a music file opened. As the music began, he wrinkled his nose, it definitely wasn’t his usual music. But knowing that Billy had sent it for a reason he leaned in closer to listen intently. As the words of the song washed over him, tears welled in his eyes. By the end of the song Dom sat on the chair, his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs as he listened. His toes unconsciously tapped out the rhythm on the edge of the seat even as tears streamed down his face. Silent sobs wracked his body as the lyrics ebbed and flowed over him.

He ached to wrap his arms around his lover and comfort him. He knew that Billy presented an altogether together front to him and the world at large every time they parted. He knew Billy did it for him, because Billy knew Dom’s moods and his emotions and tried to shield him from all that was unhappy, but Dom knew, he could see it in Billy’s eyes when he thought Dom wasn’t watching. He had seen the naked pain in those beautiful green eyes, he knew he was hurting far more than Dom ever was, but Billy would never admit it. He could hear the longing and the pain in Billy’s voice every time they spoke and ached to hold him to fix both their pains.

His hand snaked across the desk to click his mouse again and start the song over. This time he listened even more intently, his eyes closed focused on the image of his Billy. His eyes flicked to the time the email was sent. Billy would have been alone, in his kitchen probably eating breakfast, maybe reading the paper, or even the side of the cereal box. The words of the song wouldn’t register at first but when they did they would have struck a blow to Billy’s core. His sweet precious lover would have been shattered by the musical sentiment and would have felt that his heart had been cleaved in two.

Fresh tears welled in his own eyes at the thought of Billy being all-alone on the other side of the world and hurting so badly.

One single thought flashed through his mind. His eyes flew to the body of the email. He knew his lover almost as well as he knew himself. Billy was on his way he just knew it.

Checking the time on the email for the third time in as many minutes, he glanced at the clock and he smile more brightly, stifling a happy yawn. Time for him to sleep. He had to. His Billy was coming. He crawled into his bed sprawling across it, pulling Billy’s pillow into his arms and sighing deeply at the lingering scent of sexy Scotsman that clung to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours at Heathrow. Six at LAX. On the final leg of his sudden journey Billy could barely contain his own need to count the minutes until he landed. A magazine sat open on his lap. He’d bought it at LAX. Sitting a coffee shop, sipping coffee, Dom’s face had been staring at him from a kaleidoscope of glossy magazine covers. He’d sat there for as long as he could, but in the end he couldn’t help himself. He’d walked across the corridor and collected several magazines. Pushing the majority of them into his carry on luggage he kept one in his hand as he moved to the gate, more than ready to board the plane, even though he still had an hour left before the takeoff.

They’d spent 5 months apart and now the closer he got, the harder the distance was. He was a patient man once. Long ago he’d been able to wait patiently for anything. If it was meant to be it would come to him, or at least wait for him or so he used to think.

Dragging his thoughts away from his destination, he tried to stop thinking about the 54 minutes he had left of his flight and the 45 minutes it generally took him through the arrival bullshit and the remaining 10 minutes it would take him to find a cab and the 23 minutes it would take to get to Dom’s house. Two hours and twelve minutes and he would be able to lose himself in the arms and sweet drugging kisses of the man that he loved. Two hours and eleven minutes and he’d be where he belonged. Two hours and ten minutes and he’d be home.

Looking down at the magazine that lay open across his jean clad thighs he smiled. Looking at the faces of Dom’s friends it wasn’t hard to remember things that had happened during his last trip. The Lost cast certainly didn’t have the instant and unchallengeable camaraderie of the fellowship, but they were close in their own way and they definitely knew how to party together. He flicked through the magazine slowly. Turning a page he reached Charlie’s page, well it was really Charlie and Claire’s page, but as adorable as Charlie’s Claire was, Billy only had eyes for his Dom.

His fingers traced across the glossy page, hungry to touch the real flesh not glossy paper. His eyes followed from the earliest pictures to the most recent. Charlie’s hair looked good on Dom. The blonde highlights brought out the blue in his eyes and made him look sun kissed and healthy, not to mention adorable. But then in Billy’s eyes everything looked good on Dom.

Billy’s fingers followed the pictures down the page, lingering on one montage of pictures. He couldn’t help the sharp sting of tears that burned at his eyes. He remembered vividly the episode they came from. Dom wouldn’t let him watch that episode alone. Even sitting beside him on the sofa had been traumatic enough for Billy. It had been torturous watching Dom hanging lifelessly from a tree, even knowing that it was fake didn’t stop the tears that had flowed unbidden from Billy’s eyes. His fingers had immediately gone to Dom’s neck feeling for the heavy bruising that he had seen on the film. Caressing his skin gently trying to sooth and ease the pain he had seen inflicted. The make up had seemed so real that it took Billy long anguished minutes to confirm for himself that they weren’t there. Their lovemaking that night had been poignant and incredibly tender, something had changed for both of them but neither had spoken a word about it to the other.

The soft ding of the seat belt light pulled him from his reverie. Closing the magzine, he fastened the belt and gazed out the window, watching the emerald jewels that were the Hawaiian islands looming large in the glistening blue waters of the ocean below them. Soft fluffy white clouds tickled the edges of the wings as they began their descent to the landing strip.

Glancing at his watch, he grinned happily. One hour and thirty four minutes and he’d be home.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time since Billy had gone last gone back to Scotland, Dom had slept for a full eight hours. As the early morning sunlight filtered across his bed he stretched lithely and yawned in waking. Instead of being filled with his usual frenetic endless movement, he was calm. He knew exactly what he needed to do today, and he was completely focused on it. Reaching for the phone on the bedside table he dialed a familiar number and waited patiently for an answer.

“Evey, I need a favour.” He spoke quickly, explaining to her what he anticipated what was happening and enlisted her help. He smiled briefly at the thought that he was turning his best friend on set into a stalker at the airport but at least he knew Billy would arrive relatively safely and not have to worry about driving. It would be just as it was every time they were separated for so long.

Between them they couldn’t help themselves. He knew so well how the patterns ebbed and flowed between them. He would wind himself up into desperate longing and bouts of self indulgent pity that would eat at his soul and burn such a painful longing for Billy in him that he lost himself in his pain until he knew they would be together soon. It was almost as if the coming of the end of separation was marking a new beginning for them and he didn’t need to wonder how they could find time to be together anymore. As the days narrowed and he knew they would be reunited he always became, for him anyways, almost serene.

For Billy it was the exact opposite, he spent his days working hard, long hours. Throwing himself into whatever work it was, trying not to think about how long it would be. Pushing all thoughts of reunion from his mind, as if thinking about them being together would cause the emotions to overwhelm and envelope him. Using their daily phone calls, emails and his own hand written letters, since Dom rarely ever posted his disjointed but loving replies to the ‘snail mail’, as a stalwart sort of courage. As the days narrowed Billy was always filled with nervous kinetic energy that he couldn’t seem to expel. Time never traveled fast enough for him, the days were too long and refused to shorten for him. It was in those times that he wore his emotions firmly on his sleeve; tears of both joy and sorrow were never far from the surface of his emotions. It was these rare occasions that Dom got to take care of his lover, crooning soothing words and offering him whatever he could to make the hurt fade.

Dom was sure that even now Billy was counting the minutes until they would be together. His quirky little eccentricities weren’t a good thing or a bad thing. They were just a Billy thing. And frankly, Dom wouldn’t change them for the world.  
Rolling out of bed he padded nude across the room to the computer desk and wrote several words on a scrap of notepaper before making a second phone call calling in a second favor. A wide smile across his face he ended the call and left the phone on his computer desk.

Slipping into well-worn and faded board shorts he quickly and efficiently cleaned his house. Sheets changed, floor vacuumed, bathroom filled with scented candles and a lighter, a soft worn coverlet left folded on the sun lounge in the lanai, moved carefully so they could see the waves rolling into the beach from there.

Checking the time, he pulled a pair of jeans from his cupboard and slipped a cherry pink t-shirt over his head, before pulling a baseball cap down low over his head and slipping his sunglasses on. He grabbed his guitar case from where it stood in the corner of the room and quickly ran out of the house and into his car.

Three hours later he was stepping back through the front door as his phone received a text message from Evey bearing two words. Mission accomplished. Leaving his guitar in the corner of the living room he quickly moved through to the shower and dropped his clothes in the hamper, before stepping under the steaming jets. Bathing quickly, he wrapped his towel around his hips and walked into the living room to insert the CD he had brought home into the stereo.

Hearing Evey’s car in the driveway, he flicked the on switch on the stereo and darted back into the bedroom. Sliding between the sheets, he flicked the towel across the room to land on his computer chair.

Time seemed to stand still as he heard Billy’s keys in the door, almost at the same time as the music he had pushed into the stereo system started to play. He listened as his own voice filled the air and washed throughout the house, wishing that he could see Billy’s face to know the exact moment it registered that it was his voice.

Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.

Minutes after he heard the soft click of the door closing, Billy was standing in the bedroom doorway. Tears in his eyes as he caught sight of Dom. His hair tousled, a cheeky grin splitting his face.

“Welcome home.” Dom whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

“You just gonna stand there all day you silly, adorable Scottish git or are you planning on moving?” Dom raised an eyebrow as he watched Billy. His eyes darkening as they drank in the sight of his lover and the way he was looking at him.

“Dom.” Billy spoke the lump in his throat precluding further speech as he hungrily let his eyes caress Dom’s bare chest and lower to the midnight blue sheet that barely covered the sexy curve of his hipbones. “I love ye.”

“I know.” Dom smiled and rolled onto his side, his head on one hand as he stroked the bed in front of him. “Come to bed lovermine.” Dom murmured.

Seeing the dark circles shadowing Billy’s eyes, he realized just how hard the trip had been on him. Knowing that the last time Billy must have slept was at least 18 hours and three countries ago he pulled the sheet back and opened his arms to him. “I want to fall asleep with you in my arms.”

“How did ye know?” Billy whispered as he walked towards the bed, heeling off his shoes, his belt already unbuckled, his trembling fingers working on the buttons of his shirt.

“I know you.” Dom stated simply with a shrug of his lithe shoulders, his smoky gray eyes met emotion glazed green and held. “I love you.” He spoke.

Billy kneeled on the bed and sighed deeply.

“Aye ye do Dommeh.” He leaned forward melting into Dom’s arms. “I’m so glad to be home.” He murmured as his face nuzzled against Dom’s neck, against Dom’s neck his small hand’s fluttering all over Dom’s warm body, one leg finding it’s way between Dom’s, his thigh rubbing against Dom’s heavy arousal.

“Me too.” Dom crooned his breath fanning Billy’s hair as his hands stroked his back soothingly. “Sleep Bills.” He murmured, “You need your rest. When you wake up you’re going to shag me through the mattress.”

“Aye” Billy sighed against Dom’s neck, his eyes fluttering closed. “Love ye.” He whispered his lips pressed against the soft skin where his neck met his shoulder.

“Love you too.” Dom spoke against his hair and stroked his back tenderly, his fingers soothingly caressing him as he slipped into a deep calm sleep.

For what seemed like hours Dom lay with Billy cradled in his arms as he slept snoring gently against his neck. His fingers traced feather light trails across Billy’s skin. Wanting. Needing the feel of Billy’s skin under his fingers. Drowning himself in the feel of Billy pressed tight against his skin. Looping his leg over the top of Billy’s, cradling him more tightly Dom’s eyes slowly fluttered closed.

~~~~~

Feeling warm rippling skin under his fingers, Billy let them trail across the flesh they encountered without opening his eyes. If this was a dream he didn’t want to open his eyes, opening his eyes would admit he was awake and no longer entitled to dream. Inhaling deeply he could smell the rich musky scent of Dom and his aftershave and the slightly salty tang of sweat that clung to his skin.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he could feel warm flesh against his face and pressed his mouth forward to kiss that skin softly. Letting his lips fall open as he pressed them there, his tongue swirled across the skin and tasted Dom. His brows pressed together in a frown. How many times had he had this dream? How many times had he woken disappointed when he had been unable to taste his Dommie? This time the taste was so real, the scent in his nostrils so exhilarating, the fell of Dom’s rippling flesh under his fingers so intoxicating. His hips rocked involuntarily against his dream lover, his insistant arousal rubbing against the familiar feel of his lovers matching hardness bringing a gasp of longing to his lips. This dream was so realistic he could even hear the surf outside rolling onto the beach.

Opening his eyes, he tilted his head upwards slowly, begging his mind not to let the dream disappear, not to finish with him grinding himself against the sheets, begging for release as usually happened.

As his eyes opened he saw lightly bearded flesh and drifting higher the smoky grey blue depths of Dom’s eyes watching him hungrily. Dom’s hips grinding against him as he struggled to remain still under Billy’s sleepy ministrations.

“I’m not a dream Bills.” He whispered huskily. “It’s me. I'm here with you.”

How many times had this happened before? Ever time they reunited, the first time they woke Billy was never quite able to assimilate that Dom was really in his arms until he was completely awake. In the time between wake and sleep, he always managed to arouse both of them so poignantly that he could see the depth of arousal in Dom’s eyes and the bittersweet sting of tears that he knew told of the depth of their need for each other.

‘G’morning.” Billy replied his voice husky with disuse and passion.

Dom’s hands moved down to Billy’s hips and pulled him against him then rolled back so that Billy was sprawled on top of him. Dom’s fingers gliding across his ass cheeks and grinding him against his hips hungrily.

Billy’s lips slid across Dom’s, their kiss wet and hungry, openmouthed, their tongues meeting before their lips touched. Twining, twisting, tasting hungry for the taste of the other. Hands rubbing, gliding, caressing, touching, tweaking.

A strangled groan left Dom’s lips as Billy ground his hips into Dom’s, their erections rubbing against each other caught between their bellies. Billy’s fingers pinching at Dom’s hard little nipples as his teeth plucked at Dom’s bottom lip.

Dom’s fingers trailed up and down Billy’s back, torn between clinging to his ass and pulling him harder against his groin, grinding up into his cock desperate for the feel of him, or twining in Billy’s short hair pressing him closer to his mouth, hungry for the taste of his sweet yet burning kisses.

“For fucks sake Billy.” Dom murmured against Billy’s lips nipping and tasting him. “Touch me, I need to feel your hands on me.”

Billy smiled, his lips curling against Dom’s as he plunged his tongue into Dom’s mouth, trailing over his teeth and twining with his tongue. His hands left their own explorations capture Dom’s and pull them over his head. His fingers pressing them against the rails of the headboard, closing them around the sunwarmed rails. Then moved lower again. One hand lingered playing with Dom’s hair as he rested his weight on his elbow. The other reached between them to close around both their erections, squeezing them tightly together as his hand slid along their heated lengths, their hips continuing to buck against each other.

A long keening moan bubbled from Billy’s lips as he threw his head back soaking in the sensations. His hand began to move faster, his hips ground down, Dom’s hips pushing up into him hungrily, soft hungry sounds trailing from Dom’s lips.

His eyes trailed across Dom’s kiss swollen lips and higher until he was gazing into Dom’s passion filled smoky eyes. Holding his gaze, Billy rocked harder, his hands pulling at their cocks roughly, not wanting to look away. His thumb rubbing across their slick tips, pressing down harder grinding Dom into the mattress.

“Come for me Dom.” He whispered, watching his words sink in as their eyes held.

“yessss” was Dom’s only reply. The muscles in his arms taut as he gripped the bedhead, his hips pushing frantically up into Billy’s, desperately wordlessly begging for the climax that was so close.

Billy could feel his own climax building, the tight tingling tension building in his spine. His hips thrust erratically pushing into Dom’s. His fingers tightening almost painfully on their cocks as he struggled to maintain his rhythm, fingertips sliding wetly across their heated flesh.

Gazing into Dom’s eyes Billy knew the moment it was all too much for his lover, even before Dom did. His eyes darkened, nearly black in their passionate intensity. His hips arching up into Billy, his feet steady against the bed as he pushed up into Billy’s hand and grinding hips. His cock twitching as he came, sticky come coating Billy’s hand and their bellies.

Dom’s face pressed up, his mouth finding Billy’s hungrily, his legs spreading and wrapping around Billy’s thighs, heels pressing into Billy’s muscled legs, humping up into Billy pressing his throbbing arousal tightly between them.

Unable to hold onto his precarious grip on control, Billy threw his head back and moaned in sublime ecstacy as he came.

Sinking back against Dom his arms wrapped around him, Dom’s hands lowered and wrapped his arms around him, stroking against the sweat slick skin of Billy’s back, as he strung tiny kisses against Dom’s collarbone.

“Welcome home Bills.” Dom murmured as he tilted Billy’s head to kiss him slowly, tenderly.

“Aye.” Billy smiled as the kiss ended. “It’s good to be back.


End file.
